This invention relates to a stabilizer bushing assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a stabilizer bushing assembly for laterally locating the stabilizer bar. Stabilizer bars are used to provide suspension stiffness to the vehicle during turning maneuvers.
As the vehicle turns and shifts to one side the stabilizer bar is deflected to provide increased stiffness. The stabilizer bar is typically connected to a vehicle frame by brackets. Stabilizer bushing assemblies are disposed within the brackets between the stabilizer bar and the bracket to permit rotation of the stabilizer bar during turning maneuvers. There is a tendency for the stabilizer bar to shift laterally during turning maneuvers. To this end, clamps have been used adjacent to the bushings to laterally locate the stabilizer bar relative to the vehicle frame.
Typically the clamps are attached directly to the stabilizer bar. The steel-to-steel contact between the clamp and the stabilizer bar creates undesirable corrosive effects. Moreover, the separate bushing and clamp increases the cost of assembling the stabilizer bar to the vehicle because multiple components must be installed onto the stabilizer bar and vehicle. Therefore, what is needed is an improved stabilizer bushing assembly that reduces the number of components that must be individually installed onto the stabilizer bar while eliminating steel-to-steel contact.
The present invention provides a suspension assembly for use in stabilizing a vehicle during turning maneuvers. The suspension assembly includes a frame and a stabilizer bar secured to the frame by a bracket. A bushing having a hole along an axis receives the stabilizer bar. The bushing has a first portion disposed between the bracket and the stabilizer bar with the stabilizer bar supported by the first portion in a slip-fit relationship. A second portion extends from the first portion along the axis with a tether portion connecting the first and second portions. A notch is arranged adjacent to the tether portion and separates the first and second portions. Preferably, the notch and tether portion provide a frangible connection between the first and second portions. A clamp is supported on the second portion to secure the second portion to the stabilizer bar thereby preventing relative rotation between the second portion and the stabilizer bar. In this manner, the stabilizer bar is prevented from moving laterally relative to the frame. The bushing is preferably installed onto the stabilizer bar as a unit. The stabilizer bar is secured to the frame with the bracket arranged over the first portion of the bushing assembly.
Accordingly, the above invention provides an improved stabilizer bushing assembly that reduces the number of components that must be individually installed onto the stabilizer bar while eliminating steel-to-steel contact.